HTF Flaky's Humiliating Day
by htffan988
Summary: Lifty and Shifty decide to humiliate Flaky, and make her cry, but she ends up gaining a boyfriend in the process.
1. A Crappy Prank

"Hey, Flaky!" called the green-haired twin boys, Lifty and Shifty. They were both very similar looking to each other, but Shifty was wearing a green hat. A red-haired girl turned around.

Her name was Wendy, but everyone called her Flaky, because of the dandruff problem she has. She was wearing a dark red sweater and a black mini-skirt. Her red eyes went wide when she gasped and took a step back in fright. _Why here? Why now?_, she thought to herself.

"Wait! It's okay. We're not gonna hurt you. Really." said Lifty, reassuringly, putting an arm around the frightened girl.

"Yeah, we just wanted to apologize for lifting up your skirt while you were in the hallway." said Shifty. It was true that she had gotten her skirt lifted up when she was walking in the hallway. They used a stick to lift it up to reveal her red-striped panties, and when she felt a draft on her legs, she looked down, screamed, and ran away.

"O-Oh, well i-it's okay, g-g-guys. I-I-I've gotta go t-to class now." she said. She also had a stuttering problem.

"Wait! We want to make it up to you." said Lifty standing in her way.

"H-H-How?" she asked, curiously. Shifty took out something from his backpack. It was a plastic plate covered with tinfoil. When Lifty took the plastic off, he revealed a stack of cupcakes with chocolate frosting.

"They're all for you." said Shifty. Flaky looked at the cupcakes, excitedly.

"R-Really? Oh, thank y-you, g-guys!" she said. She grabbed a cupcake off of the plate and bit into it. She loved the cupcake, but there was something… off about it. She dismissed the thought as she didn't want to insult them, more out of fear of what they would do to her, than hurting their feelings.

"I-I-It's delicious! T-Thanks, guys."

"No problem. Eat up. You deserve them." said Lifty grinning. Shifty was grinning too.

While they were in class, Lifty, Shifty, Flaky, and the rest of the class were taking a test. Suddenly, a sharp pang of pain raced through Flaky. She groaned, winced, and clutched her gurgling stomach.

Lifty and Shifty noticed this and smiled to themselves.

"You okay, Flaky?" Lifty asked. Flaky smiled at them, still clutching her stomach, through her sweater.

"Yes, I'm f-f-fine. I j-j-JAH!" she winced. The other kids in the class noticed this and looked at her, concerned and confused.

"What's the matter?" the teacher, Mr. Lumpy, asked, raising an eyebrow.

"C-C-Can I u-use the restr-r-room, M-M-Mr. Lumpy?" said Flaky. She would've raised her hand if not for the pain in her stomach. It couldn't have been her period, because they never hurt like this.

"Okay. Take the hall pass."

"Wait, Mr. Lumpy. We're in the middle of a test and the school says nobody can leave the classroom during the test." said Shifty.

"P-P-Please, I really h-h-have to g-go, now." she begged.

"Try waiting a few minutes, Flaky. See if it goes away on its own."

"I-I-I don't think that i-it will."

"Maybe, it's a stomach cramp?" suggested Shifty.

"N-N-No-Arghhh! I-I-I-I Ugh!" she groaned, before a loud sound like a deflating balloon filled the classroom, accompanied by full deployment in her underwear. Flaky went wide-eyed as she felt something warm, sticky, and wet fill the back of her panties. She knew what had happened. She had crapped her pants at school. Flaky hoped that-

"EWWWW!" everyone said. Any hope that Flaky had was gone. Some people just stared at her with their mouths hanging open while others pointed and laughed. There was nothing discreet, fancy, or cute about it. She was a sixteen year old girl, going on seventeen in a public high school… and she made a mess in her panties in public. Lifty and Shifty got up out of their seats. _Maybe, they'll help me to the nurse's office_, she thought, hopefully, smiling gratefully at them.

"Whoa, Flaky! That was the loudest fart sound I've ever heard, even for a girl. Didja guys hear that? Of course you did. How could you not?" said Shifty. Flaky's jaw dropped, even as she noticed that the feces was dripping out of her underwear and making a puddle on the chair and floor. Then she realized something. _The cupcakes! They must've put laxatives in them!_

"Yeah, and that _smell!_ P.U." said Lifty waving his hand in the air, laughing. Everyone in the classroom erupted in an uproarious fit of laughter. Flaky looked at everyone with wide-eyes. She had practically killed her own dignity, and there was nothing she could do about it. So, she fell on her knees, not caring that she was getting her knees dirty with her own mess, and covered her eyes as the tears in her eyes rolled down her cheeks, and sobbed loudly.


	2. Getting a Boyfriend

Flaky sat in the school guidance counselor's office, softly crying. She had just gotten out of the shower in the girl's locker room, and had put on Happy Tree High sweatpants to replace her messy skirt and panties. She wasn't wearing anything underneath. Pop looked at Flaky concerned, and spoke to her in a reassuring voice.

"Your parents are on their way here to take you home. And I can assure you that those boys who did this will be expelled for this type of very serious bullying." he told her calmly.

"O-O-Ok-k-kay." she stuttered, wiping her tears with her eyes.

"Now, why don't you take me back to exactly what happened?" said Pop.

"Well, I-I-I was w-walking in the h-h-hallway, minding m-m-"

"Talk slowly, dear. You're stuttering." said Pop, calmly. This time, Flaky talked more slowly so she couldn't stutter.

"I was walking through the hallway, and Lifty and Shifty lifted the back of my skirt up, showing my underwear, and later, they apologized and said they wanted to make it up to me by giving me cupcakes. So, I ate one, and later in class, my stomach started hurting, so I asked if I could be excused, but Lifty and Shifty told me to stay put, and the cupcakes must've had laxatives in them, because, then, I… I..."  
"It's okay, dear." said Pop. Flaky took a deep breath.

"I had an accident in class." she said, tearfully. She didn't even try to stop the tears from flowing out of her eyes.

"Oh, Honey. I'm sorry to hear that. Like I said before, those kids will be expelled for this awful prank." he said. Just then, the door opened, and in came Flaky's parents.

"Hello, Pop. Hi, Wendy." her mother said as she hugged her. Flaky hugged her back.

"Hello, Pop." said her father shaking his hand.

"What's going on, Pop?" asked her mother.

"Well, I know your daughter's upset, so I'm going to keep this short. Wendy was the daughter of some very serious bullying."

"How long has this been going on?" asked her father, concerned.

"According to her, a couple weeks now."

"And she didn't tell anyone?" asked her mother.

"No. And we didn't know about this until today." he said.

"I-I-I'm sorry I d-didn't tell a-anyone. I w-w-was just scared of w-w-what they would do t-to me if-" she cried, before being interrupted by her mother who was calmly shushing her.

"It's okay, dear. You told somebody now, and that's all that matters." she said, hugging her daughter. Flaky felt embarrassed. First, she crapped herself like a baby, and now, she was bawling like a baby.

"We'll take her home." said her father.

"Good idea. I can only imagine what she must be going through right now. The kids who did this, Lifty and Shifty, have been expelled for this."

"Good. Come on, Wendy." said her father. Her mother led her out the door.

"Bring her back to school, only when you feel that she's ready." said Pop. Flaky hoped that she wouldn't be brought back here. She wanted to be homeschooled.

While she was walking through the hallways with her parents, she saw Flippy. _Oh no. It's that boy I like. And now, he's going to make fun of me,_ she thought to herself, but when Flippy saw her she didn't make fun of her, instead he asked if it would be okay if he talked to her.

"I'm afraid not. If you're going to make fun of her, she's had enough of that today." said her mother, sternly.

"I won't make fun of her. I promise." he said.

"I-I-It's okay, Mom." she said. Her mother sighed.

"Okay, but your father stays here. I'll go bring the car around front." she said. She walked down the hallway to get the car while her father stayed.

"Wendy, I… I heard what happened in class, and… I'm sorry that this happened to you. Really, I am." said Flippy, scratching the back of his head. She liked Flippy, because he was the only one in school who didn't call her Flaky.

"I-I-It's fine." she said.

"And I think that you did the right thing by telling somebody. Where are those kids? I'd like to teach them a lesson."

"They've been expelled." said her father.

"Oh. Good. We don't want them back here. By the way, I… I really like you, Wendy." he said. Flaky went wide-eyed.

"You… Y-Y-You do?" she asked, unable to believe her ears.

"Yeah, you're a nice girl, you don't curse, you're very smart, and you're very pretty. Hey, maybe they were picking on you, because they were jealous of you. Am I right?" said Flippy, chuckling to himself. Flaky laughed nervously.

"I-I-I like you too, F-Flippy." she said.

"Really?"

"Y-Y-Yeah." she said.

"Thanks. I hope you get better. However long it takes." he said leaving.

"T-T-Thanks. S-See ya, Flippy." she said, waving. She smiled to herself, as she walked away with her father. She already felt like a million dollars.


	3. A Friend in Need

After the school day was over, Flaky sat on her bed when a knock came from outside her bedroom door. She was still wearing the sweatpants from school.

"D-D-Decent." she said from inside. She sat on her bed in her blue bedroom, listening to music. A girl walked inside her bedroom. She had pink hair and a little red bow. Her name was Giggles.

"Hi, Wendy." she said, smiling.

"G-G-Giggles!" she said, jumping off the bed, and hugging her best friend. They had been good friends with each other ever since they met in fourth grade.

"I-I'm so glad y-y-you're here!" she said, excitedly.

"I'm sure you are. I heard what happened to you at school today. Are you okay, sweetie?"

"I'm ok-k-kay."

"That must've been pretty traumatizing for you."

"I-I-It was. But, I'm over i-i-it by n-now. B-B-Besides only a f-few people saw m-me. And g-guess what? T-T-There's a boy who l-likes me. Even a-after I m-messed myself like a little b-b-baby."

"Oh my god! Which boy?" she said excitedly.

"F-Flippy!"

"That boy you've been eyeing ever since you started high school?"

"T-T-That's the one."

They both squealed, excitedly. Giggles then pretended to put on a serious face.

"Why don't we go out to celebrate this? Like, to a movie or something."

"G-Good idea! Which o-one?"

"I'm not sure. I'll let you decide when we get there."

"Y-Y-Yay!" she said, happily.

"First, you should take those pants off, and get into something more fitting."

"O-Okay."

She turned around and pulled down her sweatpants and Giggles gasped. That was when Flaky remembered she wasn't wearing anything to cover her butt. Not only that but, since she was bent over, her ass cheeks must have been spread giving Giggles a perfect view of her butthole too, which was probably still messy. She turned around to see her friend, blushing. Flaky blushed too.

"Um, yeah, maybe put some underwear on too. We want to leave _something_ to Flippy's imagination." said Giggles.

Flaky laughed nervously, before saying "Another g-g-good idea. Or b-better yet, a-after my accident at s-s-school today, how about some d-d-diapers?" she chuckled.

Giggles smiled at that and turned around, respecting her privacy.


End file.
